The Sales Associate
by pencildrawings
Summary: Bella works in a women's undergarment store when she spots a handsome stranger. What's worse is that he's buying lingerie that certainly isn't for him. Misunderstanding? Or is the man undoubtedly taken as Bella suspects,considering her place of employment
1. Changes

**This was a spur of the moment idea that came to mind. I just want to write it down and see where it goes… let me know what you guys think, if you like, etc. it'll get a lot better. This is just the intro chapter. Thanks! **

It was the weekend before Christmas, and officially the start of the holiday season. It was Friday, leaving exactly 7 days, one week, until Christmas. I knew almost better than anyone else that meant really only 5 days for everyone to finish shopping. I could feel an electric buzz around. I could sense it in the crowds of people that gathered at my mall. Well, you know, not technically my mall- but my mall. As in the mall I worked at.

It was a nice outdoor shopping center that held mainly upscale shops and catered to the tastes of the wealthier population of the city. I couldn't say I was completely comfortable with everyone that walked through these courtyards, or even at ease at all the stores and boutiques here… but at least it was a nice environment. I at least had to give it to them that it was well kept, proper, polite, and professional. As an employee I had never felt I had any reason to really dislike my job. Snobby customers who came in were easy to ignore. But- not to make hasty generalizations- not everyone was like that. A majority of the people I helped in my store were just as gracious and polite as any.

My store. Shall I tell you what store I work at? Can I tell you first how clumsy I am? How sometimes insecure and shy I can get? That I easily blush? And not to mention, it isn't a rarity that I take a second look at myself and ask why am I even here? The answer is because although I still contain those flaws, those doubts within myself, they are nothing compared to the girl I was in high school. I have grown and matured since then. I am now a fairly content, easy going woman. My insecurities are kept in check. I'm a better, nobler person. I'm a work in progress- and how far that progress has come astounds me. If you had told me, junior year in high school I'd be a sales lady here- of all places- I would've madly blushed and said you were mistaken.

Let's see…. My store.

It contains a woman's name- with 'Secret' attached at the end of the title. You know the one. Don't make me say it.

I sell lingerie for a living. I work in a woman's underwear store- to put it simply. Our store carries bras and panties from everyday wear to… not so everyday wear. We're just what you're looking for if you're in need of something appropriate for an encounter of the intimate kind. We also have plenty of lotions, perfumes, body sprays, make up, signature scents, pajamas, our own line of underwear and sweaters and sweat pants aimed towards teens all in the name of the color 'Pink.'

So after all that, do you know what store I work at?

If not that's okay. Just know it deals with a lot of lacy feminine things geared towards feeling sexy and confident. Not to mention, your husband might like it if you brought a few purchases home to try out.

So currently, here I stood, folding boy shorts style underwear, as customers casually passed by, in and out through the open doors of our store. The glass doors were held open, welcoming shoppers for this holiday season. The girls and I, my co-workers, that is, came in a little earlier to put up new sale signs and put up the special holiday displays. Currently, I was the only one standing out front on the sales floor. The others worked the cashiers or in the fitting room area, one other was a sales greeter by the entrance.

I folded hurriedly, occasionally looking up, gazing through the open doors to look out at the rest of the mall and people passing who weren't coming in. I didn't know why- but I kept looking for a particular customer I had helped the other day. We had spoken on the phone, he was looking for something particular for his girlfriend. He was a funny guy. Lately I had been working a lot which caused work to lose its charm. The fun was wearing thin and with the busy holiday shopping season here work began to feel more like… well, work. But customers like him made it fun again. Unlike other customers we usually helped, they talked to you like a person. Capable of small talk and meaningless banter to pass the time and make the sales exchange at least pleasant since we were all still human. Working in the retail business, I've seen how people forget we're actually people. Do you think we want to be stuck here? For hours for our paycheck? Well no, so let's try to make the best of it. I sound like I'm complaining, and I guess I am, but it's just the mood I've been in lately.

So as I folded, I kept looking for a big burly man- that's how I had pictured the voice anyway. I cursed myself too, because I had already forgotten his first name- I only remembered a last name, because I had forgotten a last name like that even existed. Cullen. He promised he would stop in soon, because lingerie he insisted would be the best gift not only for his girlfriend, but in return, for himself when you think about it…

My view of the cold outside was interrupted by a short, vibrant figure entering my line of sight. My eyes switched focus to what was in front of me. I saw Alice come into view. She was wearing black- as we all were- which made her look trimmer than what she already was. A pencil skirt hugged her hips, forming well, as was the rest of her outfit and coat. she nearly danced over to me in her heels, making her three inches taller than what she was.

"Alice, I thought you said you were going on your lunch break…" I almost growled.

"I did." she defended chirpily.

"Then why are you holding a bag from the Apple Store? Lunch breaks don't usually consist of buying an iPod." I tried to hide the smirk coming onto my face. Although it was humorous, because I knew why she was there at that particular store, I couldn't let her see I wasn't as disappointed as I appeared to be.

"It does when it's a pink cute one and it's on sale- and there's an even cuter Apple guy working there that finally got up the nerve to help me!" she squealed.

I gave in and laughed a little. Alice had been going into the store ever since they had gotten their seasonal employees- which consisted of a very tall, lean, handsome honey blond man. Alice had been putting in at least five minutes of every lunch break there since then in hopes he'd ask if she needed assistance. He never did and she'd always come back thoroughly disappointed.

"Really? So he finally talked to you? Or you talked to him?" Alice was my best friend. It was great working with her. Sometimes we got so swamped though that even though we spent the entire day in the same building, we didn't even see each other.

"Well I thought I was going to have to talk to him," Alice started her story. I continued folding panties to make it look like at least one of us was busy if we were going to be talking. "but, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to. I felt a little doubt. I mean after all that time, it barely dawned on me that he could just think I was some freak who came in there obviously to see him everyday. Or- he could be completely oblivious. Or- he could find me not attractive in the least and I would have wasted all that time… the list was endless of possible scenarios. But- I promised myself I would take action this week. Since the season has started now, it'll be over soon and who knows if he'll loose the job and I'd never see him again!" I listened as she rambled, "so- I decided to go for it- I wanted an ipod anyway," she chuckled, "so I decided to ask him, but… at the very last second, I chickened out. He was right there, across the counter and I couldn't do it. Instead, I turned to another Apple guy- and right as I was about to tap him on the shoulder- the blond one, my Apple guy, practically jumped right over the counter and asked me! He asked me if I needed any help!" I laughed. She was just so excited.

"Yeah, Alice, we're sales people. That's what we do. We ask customers if they need any-"

"No! you should've seen him. You should've heard how he said it… oh, the look in his eyes…" she clutched her bag to her chest dreamily, "it was as if he had been waiting all this time to say it."

"Oh, Alice, that's cute."

"It was."

"What's his name?" I inquired. I stopped folding underwear and started walking towards the back of the store. Alice followed me and eventually we went to where we put our stuff as we worked. Alice stuffed her newly purchased iPod in her purse and I took a drink from my water I had.

"Jasper."

"Ooh, nice. That's uncommon."

"I know, right? You know I have these weird things with names. I like knowing people's names… it's all apart of someone's identity. You know what I mean? like knowing someone's name, just their name, is knowing a small part of them. And with a name like Jasper…" she trailed off, sighing contently. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and I could tell she had already distanced herself from the present and wandered into her own thoughts and fantasies and day dreams. Alice was very whimsical like that. Her mind and being was dominated by intuition, instinct, and gut feelings and destiny and fate. Stuff like that. Me, on the other hand- I was a bit more practical.

Speaking of practical, I left Alice to her day dreams and retreated to the back of our store to the registers. I decided to check in with another co-worker to see if any customers had called the store for me, thinking maybe the Cullen man had made another call inquiring about any purchases or products.

"Hey Mallory," I called as I approached the desk. Lauren lifted her head at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get any phone calls did I? or did anyone call for that matter?" I asked, trying not to let hope slip through in my voice or be too suspicious. Lauren would surely catch on to it. That girl didn't miss a beat of anything remotely gossip related, no matter how small.

"Hmmm…" Lauren paused to ponder. She tapped her foot as she over dramatically wracked her brain for anything pertaining to my question. A few moments later when she still hadn't spoken, I was starting to think that she was purposely keeping me here-just to waste my time.

Right when I was about to say forget it, she spoke. "Yeah, now that I think of it, one man did call. I forgot his name… but he did ask for you. I said you weren't here at the moment. So I helped him with any questions he had over the phone. He said he ordered something online instead and that it should ship here in the next couple of days. I told him I'd call him when it did. That's it."

"Oh…" was all I said. Thanks for stealing my customer, Lauren. I sighed disappointingly and turned to walk away…

I guess that's what I get for leaving air head Lauren at the register.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the passenger's seat with my older brother, Emmett. Currently, he was driving a little bit faster than I cared for.

"Emmett, slow down." I warned cautiously, a stern tone to my voice. I kept my eyes locked ahead but I could still see him flustered out of the corner of my eye. He was busy messing with his phone- not a good thing while driving. I don't suggest it. And on top of that, he was flustered over Rosalie. His girlfriend of a little over three years.

"Will you just calm down? You act like you haven't had Christmas with her before."

Emmett finally threw his phone down in a cup holder with a frustrated sigh. His arm was propped out the window as he steered with one hand.

"That's the problem. We've had three Christmases together. Three holiday seasons… three years! This is going on four…"

"And? What's that supposed to mean?"

"And… time is racking up. We're not getting younger. We're gaining history. Rose and I… three years of our relationship already tacked on the belt. one more nearly there too…"

"I don't follow." I turned to look at him now. I had never seen my brother profess such deep thoughts before. I wasn't even aware he had any real worries, to be honest. Seeing him so clearly stressed now made me feel somewhat guilty for that thought. Hate to underestimate him.

"I don't want Rosie to think… to think that I'm not serious about her. I don't ever want her to be one of those girls that complains to their friends how their guy just won't commit when it's been years! I don't want her to feel… like I'm not sure. That she's not good enough. I don't want her to have to reevaluate herself on my account."

"Emmett…" I interrupted, my eyes wide, I wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but it was sort of scaring me. "what are you say-"

"I'm going to ask Rosie to marry me."

"What??….! Are- Emmett- are you sure? While what you just said is nice and all, and as your brother I'm honored you feel comfortable enough to say that around me-"

"I know, me, man of little words, Emmett, jokester, no worries, laugh it up, have a good time, big cuddly bear, Emmett… finally breaking down and taking things seriously…" he shook his head and sighed at himself.

"That's not what I meant- not in a bad way. What I'm trying to say Emmett, those things you said, you should say to Rosie- Rosalie. Maybe she doesn't feel that way. Maybe she's fine with where you guys are at… just because you're getting older doesn't mean you need to rush into getting married. You need to wait until the time is right for you-"

"Edward, I am ready."

"Uh- I-" I just blinked, stuttering. I couldn't think of anything else to say…. "Can we pull over somewhere? I don't think you can focus while driving-"

"Edward…. I'm 26 years old."

"Exactly! You're still young! That's hardly considered over the hill…Rosie will understand…"

"Edward! It's not me who's afraid. I'm not afraid. Not anymore. Meeting Rosie… being with Rosalie. Simply the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And yes, 26 is getting old because I don't want to waste anymore time without her being my wife."

And just then, my brother, my older, more carefree, hardly ever, ever serious brother spoke with such conviction I couldn't argue against him. I wasn't one to argue on this subject anyway… and I groaned as I saw Emmett chose this opportunity to bring up that fact.

"Edward you don't know what it's like…" he pounded his fist on the steering wheel for emphasis. "you haven't met that woman. The right woman for you. You're afraid. But I'm not. You'll see commitment, the word commitment and marriage and husband and wife- you'll see they're all just words that sound scary to us when we're too immature to understand. I understand now. Rosalie has made me understand that none of those are scary words after all…"

I sat back in my seat, eyes wide and glued to the road in front of us. I hardly registered that it was cold outside and we were driving to the mall. I didn't know what for. But right now I fought the urge to be sick. I probably just swallowed a little bit of my own throw up- that's how freaked out I was right now.

Suddenly, Emmett wasn't acting like Emmett. Was it natural for men on the verge of life altering changes to seem so out of character? Do we lose ourselves when we're lost in another? Was I already lost- on my own? All these things frightened me.

But yet, there was a very small, very desolate, lost, tiny particle deep down inside me that was sad. Sad I felt I was losing my brother, sad that I didn't have whatever it was my brother had found. Sad that I was doomed to be alone after all.

And up until this car ride, I didn't feel alone at all.


	2. No, just, no

"Where are we going??" I ignored Emmett's final statement as I decided to just sink back into reality. I didn't want to dwell on the thoughts those words of his brought up. I also took a deep breath and tried to relax- I noticed my hands were clutching the arm rests of my seat, white knuckling it as Emmett turned into a parking garage.

"I gotta pick up some last minute holiday gifts."

"Now?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, why not now? Rose is out to lunch with her friend- out to lunch with Tanya, actually," (I ignored the teasing way Emmett's eyebrows shot up at me with the mention of Rose's strawberry blonde friend) "and I figured I have to make the most of any spare time these days…. Do you know what every free minute of mine has been spent with?" he asked, turning to look at me as he drove towards a parking space. I didn't answer. I didn't feel the need to answer. "Planning. Every free available minute of mine has been spent in preparation of something. Planning. Preparation that leads up to one big thing, actually."

"And what is that, Em?"

He paused to take a deep breath, his mouth hanging open a second to mull over his words, "At the end of the month, I'm gonna ask Rosie to marry me."

I should've been shocked, but I wasn't. Emmett seemed to get progressively crazier during this car ride.

"you know how the family takes the trip up to Aspen after Christmas morning? I think I'm gonna ask her there. Up in the cabins. Do you think she'll like that? I thought the mountains and the snow would be nice… but I don't know. Rosalie isn't the most out doorsy girl out there, but she's not exactly real girly girly either… aw, I don't know Edward, you're the more artistic, sensitive type- what do you think-?"

"Emmett- I think she'll like whatever you have planned." I muttered through a clenched jaw. I just wanted him off the subject. Frankly, I wanted him not talking crazy anymore, but I thought that might be pushing it, seeing as he is contemplating on changing his life. Planning on getting married.

If all goes well.

Emmett sighed as we finally parked and got out. I tucked my hands deep down into my coat pockets. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. My shoulders tensed and raised higher, so the collar of my jacket covered and sheltered more of my neck from the cold winter air. I followed Emmett out of the mall garage and to the entry. My eyes scanned the green grass courtyard in the middle of the shopping center. There was a fountain and people with their dogs, shopping bags, shoppers, the usual for this place. It wasn't as crowded as I expected it to be- but you could definitely tell it was the holiday shopping seasonal rush. Other than that, the place was relatively quiet and calm. I wasn't.

"So, what exactly are we here for?" I asked, picking up my stride and falling into step next to Emmett.

"Well I have to pick up that one appliance for mom for the trip at Crate and Barrel. And I also thought I'd check in at… uhm, that one lingerie store they have here." I raised a skeptical eyebrow. I would surely wait outside while Emmett made that purchase- whatever it was- alone.

"You don't need to elaborate there. I figure this is all apart of your planning and preparation for all things Rosalie?"

"Right. I ordered a nice little lingerie set I saw online. It shouldn't be in at the store yet- but if they have it there anyway, or something similar I thought it would be good to check out the sizes. Just in case the one I ordered would seem too small or too big in person, you know?"

I guess. Smart thinking on my brother's part. But embarrassing.

"It's a part of her Christmas present.." he was looking down at the ground now as he walked and spoke, I tried not to see the small, love sick smirk on his face he got probably from picturing Rosalie in whatever he bought her. They were a rather flamboyantly affectionate couple. "and who knows… maybe if the whole proposal goes well, I should buy a little something extra for us to enjoy as well-"

"That's enough." I half snorted, half gagged.

"Ha! oh, baby brother… you have so much left to-" and just as Emmett was getting all riled up, (he was about to pull me in with one of his huge biceps and tousle my hair) his rueful grin at the expense of making fun of me was interrupted as he phone went off.

He pulled out his phone without pause and answered it.

"Hello?"

I staggered away from him and readjusted my composure.

"Oh! Hey, baby, how's it going??" his voice took on a somewhat surprised, slightly anxious tone. "-it's Rosalie…" he whispered to me, away from the speaker, as if I couldn't guess as much. We continued walking until, well, I continued walking… I stopped just as I noticed Emmett was no longer by my side with me. He was stopped dead in his tracks. Concentrating on the other line of the phone.

"Uh- what? You're here? What do you mean you're here? You don't even know where I am- oh… you what? You can see me? Baby, where are you??…" I watched as Emmett talked and now circled around where he was standing, apparently searching for Rosalie, who- coincidentally, was at the same mall. And had him within her line of sight. I exhaled a deep breath as I saw where Rosalie was looking- and Tanya.

They were both a few feet behind Emmett, by the Apple store and some other boutique. The smile on Rosalie's face was one of sheer joy at the surprise of catching her boyfriend unexpectedly. Tanya- who I reluctantly noticed, with the fall of my stomach- had her eyes- I hate to admit it- on me. And she was smiling like it was the luckiest thing ever.

I kept my hands in my pockets and went back to Emmett's side and nodded my head behind him towards their direction. Rosalie hung up her phone as soon as Emmett caught her eye. She seemed to glide over towards him, despite her three inch heels, and threw herself in his arms. Emmett, while even though still dumb struck his preparations were invaded, still managed to twirl her around with his arms around her waist. That still didn't stop Rosalie from noticing the slightly caught, deer in the headlights, type look on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" she finally asked, eyeing me for an answer too. I kept my face blank but casual.

"Uh, nothing, Rose. I just came to pick up something my mom wants at that one houseware store… what- what are you guys doing here??" his eyes darted from his girlfriend to Tanya.

"I told you I was going out to lunch," Rosalie explained easily.

"And you picked here? You picked to eat lunch here????"

"Well I thought why not? I wanted to look at a store and this place is close to Tanya's work so it was a win win idea- Emmett what's gotten into you??" she extracted herself from his hold and had a hand expectantly placed on her hip. I was surprised to see her foot wasn't tapping.

"Uh- nothing, baby. Just surprised is all. And what a wonderful surprise!" he pulled her back in enthusiastically for a giant hug. I had a feeling it was all for show and to regain some of his own composure without her noticing the puzzled and troubled looks that would surely be on his face. I groaned. While Emmett was left to canoodling Rosalie, Tanya and I were left standing idly by ourselves.

"Hello, Edward." her voice crooned sweetly.

"Tanya." I reciprocated with an acknowledging nod of my head. Her smile seemed to genuinely welcoming and nice I almost felt guilty.

"Ah- so… now that you have me here, why don't I go with you to get that thing your mom wanted?" Rosalie suggested, her hand resting on Emmett's chest as he gripped her waist.

"Oh, no that's fine, sweetie. I'm sure Tanya doesn't have too much time left on her lunch break and you two should just get back to your shopping. Whatever you guys were looking at. Edward and I were just gonna be real quick and then probably get a coffee or something then head home…"

To this, Rosalie frowned. Tanya seemed anxious to see how this was going to go. I could practically see inside her mind. It was as if she were egging on Rosalie to win this battle- if only just to keep us all around. I wouldn't let myself think it was merely me she wanted to stay in contact with for the afternoon…

For once, I wasn't going to be arrogant.

"Emmett.." Rosalie whined, her bottom lip pouting out, "Do you not want-?"

"No, Rose. It's fine. We'll all stick together then, I just thought-"

"Oh, wait, Tanya!" Rosalie turned to her friend. "You did say you had a quick stop to make at a store didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, but it's fine. I can just hang around with you guys until my break is up. I can always go back once I get off work... I have plenty of lingerie, really, there's no need for me to go look for more…" she laughed at herself and rolled her eyes playfully. She seemed to give me a pointed look but I couldn't be sure.

At the word 'lingerie' however, Emmett's ears seemed to perk up. With a torturous groan, I realized what he was thinking….

"No, Tanya, if there's something you need to get, please, do it now. Don't let me and Rose keep you. There's no sense in coming all the way back here when you're here now…" Emmett shrugged a shoulder, seemingly friendly and innocent enough. I knew better. Of course he was going to use Tanya to get to the women's store he needed without seeming suspicious to Rosalie. It was the perfect way to inquire about his own purchase for her- without Rose piecing together anything. "Why don't Rose and I grab what my mom needs and Edward will go with you to your store?"

WHAAAAAAT?!….

Is the first thing that came to mind. It's what I shouted in my mind actually. It would've been quite humorous actually, except it wasn't. I couldn't believe my brother just volunteered me for that. I didn't even want to go with him. I wouldn't even want to set foot in that store period. Couldn't he see it was too pink, too red, too lacy? No. Too many brassieres of all different kinds. Too complicated. Too…. Much.

And now with Tanya added in on top of all that?

Way too much.

"Uh, Emmett, I don't think Tanya wants me with her when she buys her unmentionables." I finally found my voice- which I inflicted with as much charm as I possibly could in order to sound persuasive and not seem so rude. I was trying to extract myself from the situation as politely as I could.

I heard a distinctly feminine airy laugh behind me, seemingly just below my ear. "No, Edward, I'm fine. It's up to Rosalie and Emmett… if they think that's the best option to save time, I'm alright with it." I grumbled. Of course you are.

"Yeah, Edward, it'll be fine. Meet us back at the coffee place in, what? Thirty minutes?"

"Alright. See you then." Tanya smiled. Rosalie locked her arm with Emmett's and lead him off.

And I couldn't believe that just happened to me. It was as if I had no say at all….

I didn't.

Reluctantly, I let Tanya lead the way to the store. I kept a casual and safe distance by never extracting my arms from my side and my hands from my pockets. Tanya went on as cheerily as usual as if it was no big deal. We made small talk in which I responded as normal and casual as I could. I didn't say too much, because I didn't want her to think I could possibly be interested. And I didn't say too little because unfortunately, Rosalie had given her the wrong information and fed Tanya the idea that I was a man of little words anyway and a little standoffish when it came to women. Giving Tanya the wrong idea that is was me, not her. I didn't want my silence to be read as nervous apprehension towards her.

I remained a gentleman, however, and opened the door for her once we got to the store. I tried not to look around and eye everything, so as not to look like a 17 year old boy in a candy store. I could see why this place could be appealing though, to men like Emmett who had a girlfriend, who had a love… but coming here with Tanya, the place seemed to lose its lackluster charm.

Fortunately, I was saved from trying to overt my eyes when I received a message on my cell phone. It was a text from Emmett. Puzzled, I opened it.

-Hey, sorry about that just hang in there! But while you're there you gotta check out the lingerie for me… the one I bought Rose is a red set with lacy. If you see anything that looks like that check it out anyway. Compare the small and the medium and let me know what you think.. Thanks, bro.-

I sighed. He owed me big time.

There were so many things wrong with situation, I had to list them in my mind just so my brain could fully comprehend them all. I pictured all my obstacles in order to try and get the information Emmett needing so I could get out of here and away from being alone with Tanya- here of all places…

First of all, I didn't want to picture or try to guess Rosalie's bra size or if the panties Emmett got her were gonna fit. Didn't he see something weird, if not just a little bit wrong with that? I can.

Second, this was a woman's underwear store. I'm not a woman nor am I anyone's boyfriend… so I don't think I have a legitimate reason to just walk around here and browse and look into their inventory and make it look convincible. Okay, sure, strangers may not know that, but Tanya did. Tanya knows I have no reason to browse around here. Of course, I guess I could just say I'm a red blooded man who maybe wants to peek around a bit at woman's underclothes… but that's too creepy. Too weird I don't even want to pretend that's the case, if only for the sake of the mission I'm on for Emmett. So… having that all figured out, there's really only one solution…

I have to follow Tanya around the whole store, seeing as she's the reason for me walking in here in the first place.

I sighed as I chose that as my course of action, and stepped up closer to Tanya's side.

Maybe she'd stumble upon the exact lingerie or style Emmett was looking at. Maybe she'd hold up a pair to herself? Maybe that'll be her size, and whatever size Tanya picks up should be okay for Rose….

There. That solves it. Now… if only to direct Tanya to the right section….

I quickly surveyed around the store. There seemed to be different areas of different types of underwear or women's sleepwear. There were pajamas, then there were nightgowns, then more sensual looking nightwear… lacier, silkier things with a different kind of purpose to serve, I'm guessing. Then there was a section of everyday bras and underwear, then a specific style, then there were underwear and bras I was almost certain were more for wearing by themselves than for covering with clothing…

I turned back to Tanya and almost panicked when I saw her head near the pajama side… the regular, everyday, kind of pajamas. Crap. How would I get her looking at the other stuff?

I nearly growled under my breath as she held up a pair of ridiculous sleep shorts that could pass for underwear themselves, with words printed on the butt of them. I smiled back with a tight lip though.

Really, how much was I willing to do just to do this favor for Emmett? Would I really risk giving Tanya the impression I was coming on to her?…

I don't think I should. Not for just selfish reasons either. It would be morally wrong to use her. It would be wrong to give her the wrong idea. It would be wrong to confuse her. It was just wrong on so many levels. So I opted out of trying to coax Tanya over to the lingerie side of the store. For her, not for me really. Honestly. Really.

Okay, so I'll use that as an excuse. But now how do I get the answer to Emmett's question?

I was caught up in my own thinking, absently just following Tanya around the store that I almost didn't notice she was approaching the more serious lingerie.

My heart nearly leapt to my throat. Yes! I exclaimed triumphantly to myself. I watched her smooth looking hands reach up towards a peach colored lace bra and panty set- only to have her reach for a nightgown at the last minute.

Oh, no….

A nightgown wouldn't really help me see what her size was- and therefore Rose's. the nightgown was loose and flowing. She could very easily choose a size up or down depending on how she wanted her sleepwear to fit, I realized with much disappointment.

"Ooh, this is pretty, isn't it?" she whispered almost reverently towards the gown.

"It is." I had to agree.

"I really like this one… but the last time I got one here, the cut was a little weird and it didn't exactly fit right when I slept in it. I think it was too small. It would bunch up sorta weird…" she scrutinized the gown she held in her hands. A furrow in her brow and a frowning sort of pout on her lips. The expression, was regrettably endearing on her.

"Oh."

"Do you think I should try it on?"

"Uh- s-sure. Why not? I mean, if you really want to get it." I was caught off guard by her question.

"Hm… I think I will, Edward. Do you mind waiting here?" she asked with a playful crooked smirk.

"Uh, no, of course not."

"Great. I'll only be a moment."

She dashed off then to the fitting room area- not without one look back to me though. I'm sure I looked hilarious. I probably stood out like a sore thumb.

But- with Tanya preoccupied- I could find Emmett's lingerie myself…

**review! let me know what you think! chapter was getting to be really long so i cut it off here, sorry. i'll be writing up the next chapter soon, with hopefully Bella in the picture :]**


	3. Dropping perfume bottles

Okay. Down to business. With Tanya preoccupied in the dressing room, I was free to browse the lingerie my self.

My reasoning was, all the general people in the store, including employees, have seen me patiently following Tanya around this whole time, enough time to give them the impression we might be dating or there might be something between us. Therefore- I won't look like such a creep looking around at women's underwear! They'll all just assume it's just because of my girlfriend or maybe Tanya herself even asked me to look for something… they wouldn't know anything else otherwise. Genius.

And so I discreetly, and yet not too discreetly, left the fitting room area to scope the store floor for something similar to Emmett's inquiries. I avoided eye contact with all the sales associates: no need to potentially cause more harm and discomfort than what was already inevitable.

I looked around quickly, swiftly diverting my gaze if anyone looked too closely my way. But I tended to look past them and to what was displayed on the shelves and walls of the store.

I turned the corner to get back more to the area I was in with Tanya. Just as the panties and bras were gradually changing from everyday cotton to the not so everyday silk and lace, I picked up I was in the right direction.

I spotted the night gown Tanya had gotten, so I knew I was nearly there. Just to the left of it, was a lace, strange looking cupped bra on display. The cups of the bra didn't look big enough to hold a full breast. Not what I thought anyway. What did I know? But I imagined if a woman were to put it on, the cup would stop midway or something. Why would anyone want that? Aren't you paying more for less material? Anyway… it was the most similar to what Emmett had described. I had no choice but to go in and survey the object from a closer distance to assess it.

Once I got there, I steadily reached out a hand, after I took a swift glance behind me, making sure Tanya was still away in the dressing room. I didn't see her, so I proceeded to take the bra. I picked it up and was… surprised… at how smooth and silky it felt. Not only on the outside, but on the inside of it as well, as I picked it up from the cup of it. Hm. The thing looked unnaturally uncomfortable, but maybe the material it was made of was so smooth and soft, that it was made bearable for women to wear them. I put the bra back. There was no way I'd be able to tell Rosalie's bust size. Emmett would have had to have known that himself in the first place, if he had ordered her lingerie. So, I moved on, rather begrudgingly, to the matching underwear on display. But the seemingly painless encounter with the bra put me forward with a little more reassurance. So, assertively, I picked up two pairs of women's underwear. The first one was a size small, and the second a size medium. I held one in each hand, going over the silkiness of the material slightly as I held one of each. I almost forgot to look at the difference in size of the panties. Too carried away with holding them. I was ashamed. So determinedly, I cleared my throat and stretched out both pairs to compare the sizes. Again, I felt a little wrong and weird trying to imagine which would fit Rosalie better- not wanting to imagine my brother's girlfriend (soon to be hopefully fiancée) in her underwear. Gross. But after a moment's deliberation, I came to the conclusion a medium would best fit Rosalie. I was nearly sure until…

I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned around with a near heart attack, only, I wasn't faced with anything….

Strange. I could've sworn…

"Down here, sir." came a distinctly feminine voice. I lowered my gaze and saw the shortest pixie looking thing I think I've ever seen.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry-"

"Don't sweat it. Is there anything I can help you with today?" she cut me off, looking up at me expectedly with sparkling curious eyes. Her hair was short and jet black. A cute little thing.

"Uh- no, I was just-"

"Looking at some last minute holiday gift ideas? Do you know if you're girlfriend, or significant other has a store card with us? If not you can sign up today and get 25% off your entire purchase,"

"Uhm, no. No girlfriend, just-"

"Ooooh! No girlfriend? So are you hoping she'll be your girlfriend after you show up with a pair of those and some chocolates???" the pixie girl winked. "I get where you're going- here, let me help you-"

"No! there's no one. I'm just looking- I'm just-"

"Oh okay, mister. It's alright, calm down. No need to get flustered. You'd be surprised how many guys just browse around just because…."

I burned with embarrassment. That wasn't what I meant either. Ugh. I had put forth so much effort not to seem like some loitering creep and that's exactly what I made myself into… all within like ten seconds of a sale girl's encounter.

"Here, you may wanna sign up for our catalogue. It's like the same thing, looking just to look, without the judgment of the general public when you come in the store." she handed me a complimentary catalogue sweetly. Her smile amused yet purposely imposing at the same time.

"Thanks!" I took it from her and turned around so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes.

I walked away and headed back to the dressing room, throwing the panties down in some random sale bin as I passed by. I was thoroughly annoyed with everything, including myself and stupid Emmett and Tanya- who had been out of my presence for quite some time now so it was a little unfair she still annoyed me but I didn't care. I sighed and leaned up against the wall and waited for her, figuring she was still in the dressing room.

And she was. I could hear her faintly talking within one of the stalls. That was odd. But I ignored it.

That is, until I heard a loud, frantic call of my name.

"Edward! Edward? Are you there?!?"

A little confused, I poked my head inside the fitting room area, diverting my eyes to the ground as I tried to listen.

"Yeah? Tanya?"

"Oh, Edward, can you come here??"

"What? There?…" I asked, a little unsure, when she didn't answer I wasn't sure she had heard me, "now?"

"Yes, now!" she finally shouted. Surprised, I shot up and followed the sound of her voice, groaning as I wrapped my knuckles lightly on the door where I thought she was. Luckily, I was right.

"Can you get this in a different size? This one's a little big."

"Uh- okaaay." I answered, perplexed. She was standing there with her cell phone to her ear and holding her shirt up to her torso with her other arm, all while handing me the nightgown with her free hand. "Um…" I mumbled, not sure of what I even knew to say. Tanya was all words though.

"Just grab me a small size and wait in line at the register will you? I'm sure I'll be out in time I just got a call from work that I can't miss and I'm still trying to call them back. It's very important. Would you, please??" her tone changed from direct, informative and assertive to all nice and sweet now that she wanted me to do something. I sighed. Emmett owed me. I didn't want Tanya to owe me…

"Fine. But hurry. I don't want to be standing-"

"Oh thank you, Edward! You're a doll!" and she shut the door on my face and pushed me out of the room.

I shook it off and tried to keep my temper but I had a feeling I was already beyond irritated.

I quickly grabbed a nightgown that looked smaller than the one Tanya gave me- not caring if it was too small or not. Not my problem.

As I heaved a heavy, slightly drained sigh, I turned around and shuffled my feet over towards the check out registers, ignoring the little looks and the women who were already in line in front of me.

As I settled on the spot, looking ahead and trying to not be as noticeable as possible, I heard a small laugh. I dropped my eye just a little lower than the straight line of sight before me, and saw the little sales associate woman from earlier with the black hair. Her eyes were smiling and she had a smirk on her face.

"I see you found what you were looking for…"

"It's not what you think- my friend, she's-"

"Right here." came a sweet, syrupy smooth voice near my shoulder. I looked to my side and there was Tanya, peachy as ever on my arm. She grabbed the nightgown from me and I was glad to have it out of my hands. I blinked my eyes several times, still reeling at her sudden appearance by my side. The sales woman looked surprised too. I found great satisfaction in that. It was as if Tanya knew how the woman had made fun of me earlier.

"Thanks for holding my place in line for me, Edward." she winked.

"Yeah, no problem, Tanya." I moved to walk away from her, just glad to finally have an excuse to get out of there, but before I could take two steps, she pulled me back by my arm and planted a kiss on my cheek. A little baffled, as was the sales woman, I froze and just contemplated that that actually happened. Whatever.

"You know you don't need to make a show about it. It's not like I'm after him or anything." the pixie like girl muttered amusedly under her breath. I snorted at the look on Tanya's face and upturned nose as she released me.

I bounded blindly towards the exit, maneuvering my way through bra racks, panty bins, and lotion tables and displays of makeup and everything of the sorts…. I walked just about as fast as my legs could carry me without breaking out into a run.

And that's when it happened. I should've known the store was too small, too crowded too full to just bound right out of there. I felt like an idiot when I ran into a woman, probably an employee because she was dressed in all black and carried a headset and some sort of radio device clipped on her hip. When I hit her she bumped back into a display of perfume bottles, all of which crashed down to the floor. Luckily none broke, but that still didn't stop me from feeling like an oaf.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I bent down to pick up as many bottles as I could.

"It's okay." she replied, and I could tell she was trying her best to be polite. I couldn't blame her. I was stupid.

"No, really, I'm sorry. I was just trying to-"

I broke off midsentance as I finally looked up from where I was squatting to look into the eyes of the woman kneeling next to me. I was literally caught off guard and unprepared for how beautiful her face was. So close to mine. Up close where I could see every little detail and she was still just as lovely. Her big, expressive brown eyes, her mahogany hair cascading over her shoulders. Just naturally beautiful, she was. Her light, porcelain skin, the faintest hint of a rosy blush on the apple of her cheeks… my eyes continued down to the sight of the rest of her… her collarbones peeking out from her blouse, her knees, just as pale as the rest of her, nearly touching mine as we both were squatted by the perfume table, our heads mere inches away from the other.

And then I realized I was staring. Full on, unashamedly, staring. God, how rude. She must think I'm a freak.

I leaned a little away from her so I could form coherent thoughts and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry… again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she merely nodded, her eyes blinking slowly, almost dreamily as she stared back at me, dropping a perfume she was currently holding in her hand onto the floor. I grinned and picked it up for her.

"Oh.." she stood suddenly. Looking around in a hurry, as if looking for someone to help her or that she didn't know what to do. She threaded a strand of her wavy thick hair behind one of her ears as she adjusted herself and stood tall, facing me as I stood up as well.

"Um…." she mumbled, pursing her lips. "Can I help you find anything?"

I let out a small laugh. It seemed like she didn't know what else to say- so she stuck with her job. "No, I was just leaving, actually." I replied as nicely as I could. I smiled a little at her, trying to convey a friendlier side of me that I hoped was both equal parts charming and attractive and polite.

"Oh! Right…" she laughed a little and looked down at her folded hands in front of her.

"But thanks." I smiled more at her, hoping to hold her eye a little longer when she looked my way again.

"Mmhm." she hummed and nodded. She did hold my gaze a little while longer. Her face lit up and she smiled at me. The sight was radiant. But then she looked away and nodded as she excused herself. I watched her depart. Her hips swaying naturally in the pencil skirt she was wearing.

I sighed longingly but nevertheless, turned to go out the door. I wanted to get out of there before Tanya could make herself be seen with me. I didn't want to chance it. Not with that gorgeous brunette working there and possibly getting the wrong idea. Of course, I may have been thinking a little far ahead, but I didn't care. I wouldn't risk it. And so I stood outside, letting the sun warm the back of my neck as I looked out onto the courtyard of the shopping mall. The green grass. Just as I had found contentment in the peace and quiet- I felt a warmth on my neck again- but this time it was a human hand- belonging to Tanya. I turned to her and just gave her this stare. She seemed to get what I was trying to say without words and dropped her hand from me.

"Thank you." I muttered.

She sighed disappointingly, "You know if you ever change your mind…"

"I know." I hated to cut her off when she sounded so sad, but it was better than toying with her feelings or letting her think the wrong thing. She couldn't hate me for that.


	4. Opportunities

**BPOV**

The store was closing and it was strangely quiet as we all cleaned up for the night. I was counting the money at the register while Alice vacuumed around the counter. I hummed slightly to myself, even over the buzz of the vacuum. Perfectly content with the lack of interaction between Alice and I and the talking because I couldn't bring myself to leave my thoughts… not when my thoughts consisted of him. When today I had just seen the most breathtaking living, breathing, moving creature on the planet-

"Okay! Spill- what happened? You're way too quiet Bella. Even for you. You're quiet and yet everything about you right now says it all. You're not talking- but you are. You're humming… Humming! When do you ever do that?? I'm surprised you can even count that money when I know your thoughts must be going a mile a minute." Alice quirked. She kicked the vacuum off with her foot and stood and watched me.

"You're right. I probably shouldn't be counting this."

"I knew it. What's got you…?? So…?" she squinted at me, trying to still figure it out.

I sighed. "It's gonna sound stupid when I say it. It's better to just leave it in my head."

"Oh no, come on tell me! It can't be stupider than my day being made cause Mr. Apple at the Apple store finally asked me if I needed any assistance."

"You mean Jasper? And what kind of assistance did he offer?" I snickered at my own immature joke. Alice rolled her eyes but chuckled a little bit at it too.

"I can't even say his name out loud… it feels like I'm jinxing it." she confessed. She hopped up on the counter in front of me and pouted.

"Don't worry about it. You guys will talk more."

"I hope so… anyway, this is about you. What happened today?"

"It's nothing, really… a really cute guy just bumped into me." I shrugged. Literally I was laughing at my self in my head because 'cute' and 'guy' were the biggest understatements of the year. He was way more attractive than cute, and the way he held himself, he seemed more befitting to the title of 'man' than to be ranked on the levels of teenage boys or high schoolers with the word 'guy'.

"Ooh, tell me about it! I saw a really cute guy today too. But he had some snotty bitch with him."

I laughed. "Oh really? That sucks."

"Well it wasn't for me! I saw him browsing around the store by himself so I went to go talk to him. I thought he was single. He told me he was. So I was thinking about him for you."

"Alice! Thanks! Genius idea thinking of setting me up with a guy who comes into the store alone, no girl to even buy underwear for. He just likes the displays." I shook my head and rolled my eyes and went to go straighten out the front displays and fold clothes. Alice jumped down and followed me.

She was laughing it up. "Who cares if he might be creepy. Trust me. If you saw him, you wouldn't care either."

"I thought you said you weren't looking at him for yourself?" I quirked an eyebrow, successfully dodging her.

"I wasn't! I just know he'd be your type. Even though your male history is nearly nonexistent… this guy was just too pretty to be missed."

"Ugh, pretty? Don't tell me he was literally a pretty boy."

"No! you know what I mean. he was handsome. Like Hollywood handsome.. Or… I don't know. Classically handsome. You would've liked him. The old soul in you, trust me, would have liked him."

"Hmmm…" I bit my lip and thought about it. That did kind of sound appealing. But oh well. He couldn't have been better looking than the man that ran into me today. But that didn't stop me from asking about him more.

"Wait, I thought you said he was single? But then he had some snotty girl with him?…"

"Oh yeah. She didn't pop up til later. She's gotta be a friend though. He was talking about his friend cause he was waiting in line to buy something and I sort of teased him about it. Then she came up and got all possessive and made a show of pecking him on the cheek and clinging to him just cause I was there. She was threatened. You know?"

I snorted. Alice continued.

"But she's just gotta be a friend. The way he looked at her. It's like he was begging her to grow up and knock it off already. So I believe him when he said he didn't have a girlfriend and that he was only holding the spot in line for someone else."

"Good work, Detective Alice."

"Always." she chirped and curtsied. She was about to dash her away to the lotions table to straighten up when a knock on our store window froze her dead in her tracks. It nearly startled her. But she melted the second she realized who it was.

There standing behind our glass locked door, was a tall blond man. He had a tentative, small, shy smile on his handsome face. His blue eyes looked a little hesitant. Alice was stunned surely. I could see the kind of spell he could have on her now. Even I stopped folding clothes to just stand and watch them.

Slowly, she stood up straight and turned to him at the door. She smiled a little shyly and waved at him. He nodded something, and there in his hands was a small cardboard box of cookies from the Paradise bakery on his side of the mall. Alice lit up as he signed that he wanted her to join him, he was clearly off work and done for the night- or maybe he had left early just to get her something. Alice smiled. She may have been blushing. I wasn't sure. I didn't know what a blush would look like on Alice. But there she was- positively gushing at his gesture.

"Oh, I don't know… we're not done closing up here…" Alice said softly. She had one hand clasped over her wrist in front of her, and one foot tapping the toe of her heel on the floor behind her. She looked suddenly nervous.

"Alice!" I scolded quietly. "what are you thinking?"

"I can't just abandon my job and leave you-"

"Alice it's okay. Go! He's waiting. He wants you to. Come on, look what he did… it's so sweet."

Alice really didn't need all that reassurance. As soon as I had said the word 'go' she was already settled on it.

She unlocked the door to let herself out. Jasper stepped back to give her some room. They exchanged shy greetings and she awkwardly tried to give him a half hug for stopping by and bringing the cookies. Jasper laughed and I saw his eyes light up as he looked down at her. And she looked up at him.

I sighed and turned around. Giving them privacy or whatever. I'm sure they'd go sit somewhere remote and talk. Alice would tell me all about it later.

It was nice to see her so hopeful and cheery about someone. When Alice loved she really loved. Seeing her like that, made me wonder if I would ever have a reason to feel that way.

And then it made me feel childish for having a good day just because I ran into an attractive stranger. Because running into doesn't count. You need more real contact than that.

**EPOV**

"EMMETT!!" I yelled. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a deep breath. "I can't believe you…"

"Aw, come on, bro… it's not so bad, it's just one-"

"No. I can't believe you'd do this to me. Just stop. Shut up."

"Edward!" he laughed, thoroughly enjoying my suffering. Obviously he must enjoy my suffering much more than he's letting on to.

Because SOMEONE… caved and let their girlfriend (hopefully future fiancée) see the present they got them. And worse yet- let them try out the new fancy lingerie in advance instead of waiting to give it to them after Christmas like it was supposed to be. I officially loathed my brother.

"I can't believe you! Honestly?! How STUPID can you be?!" I shouted, turning to my brother in the car. Once again I was in the passenger seat. Of course I didn't know I'd be helping him again with his Rosalie mission in making the trip after Christmas up to Aspen the best one yet for her- that's where he'd propose.

"I didn't think she'd find it! Honestly!"

"Really?? Rosalie? Nosy, curious, meddlesome, suspicious, possessive of you, Rosalie- you didn't think she'd look to find it? After you had been acting all strange to her… you know she's a drama queen. Of course she'd assume the worse. God, I just can't believe you'd let her talk it into you…" I shook my head with disgust as I leaned my elbow on the windshield and looked out the window.

"Really." he grinned. I could tell he wasn't all that sorry. "What else would I have done? She found the box of lingerie in the closet-"

"Okay first of all, stupid place to put it. You couldn't think of a better hiding spot??" I spat.

"Let me finish!- she found it and what was I going to let her think? It was for another woman?? Come on now. I'd never put that doubt in Rosie's head…" he pouted in sympathy for his girlfriend.

"You idiot! Rosalie never thought you were cheating! She only said that to get it out of you that it was really part of her present. I don't know why though. It's pretty fucking obvious when it's hiding in your own closet gift wrapped in exactly your right size.. I imagine she only wanted the pleasure of hearing it admitted out of your own mouth, you fool." by the time I had winded down, Emmett was chuckling and snorting like an obnoxious overgrown 13 year old.

"You know what? You're right. Maybe I let her find it. Maybe I wanted… her to find it."

Emmett taunted. My eyes went wide and I turned to him.

"You mean you didn't even try to stop her?"

"Nope."

My jaw dropped.

"What can I say? It was like an early Christmas present for me." he shrugged. The smug satisfied ugly smirk on his face let me know it all.

"You're an asshole. A selfish! immature!-"

"EDWARD! Calm down!!!" he boomed, knocking me back into my seat.

"I already told you, you don't have to go looking for anything this time. I already ordered her new present and it's on hold under my name in the store. You just gotta give them our name and my card. It's as simple as that. Swipe and pay. That's it, bro!"

"I can't believe…"

"Dude, chill. It'll be alright. I just can't chance Rosie getting wind of me being there this time. You gotta do it for me."

I sighed.

Then… I remembered….

Days had past since I had been to this mall. Days since that store I was in was even mentioned. How could I forget????… I was suddenly infuriated with myself.

I shouldn't be yelling at my brother. I should be praising him.

As he pulled up to the curb, I nearly jumped out with the car still in motion.

That sales associate. The brunette one with the chocolate brown eyes and creamy skin. God I hope she's working there today. And I officially adored my brother.


End file.
